


Scents

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Derek was practically raised by Billy, M/M, Scene were the stranger shows up and explains stuff, Sniffing/Scenting, Vanhelsing Werewolf-Derek, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They smell better than the Wendigo, but I’m not gonna scent some kid. Probably try to have me arrested for molestation,” he scoffed.</p><p>“Scent? Molestation?” the blonde boy asked, like he was a little curious to know what they were talking about. He may as well explain.</p><p>“I need a stronger scent than the Wendigo. You’re full of hormones and pheromones, the scent is stronger and more alive. I said you’d arrest me because I’d have to scent you, I’d have to face my nose to an area that gives off the most hormone, like your crotch, hips, sides, chest or neck. It’s called scenting, or nuzzling,” </p><p>“Any volunteers?” Billy asked and Derek huffed at him, sending a faint glare his way. Yeah, the scent would clear his nose, but he wouldn’t do it if they were willing. “How about you vote on it?” he nearly laughed when almost all of them turned to look at the boy that shit-talked the old man, the one he growled at when he first got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scents

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a recently uploaded part of Until Dawn from Markiplier and that was where this came from. It's an odd pairing, but I've actually got Grant Ward/Derek Hale as one of my favourite pairings. Brett Dalton is the guy that played Grant Ward and Mike Munroe. I love the guy, he's awesome :)

He wasn’t far behind when Bill walked into the Lodge, maybe a few minutes to get the Wendigo’s off their trail, he was told to kill one because it was too close and it seriously wrecked his sense. The smell was so bad, dead flesh, rotting organs and blood, the sewers, gone-off animal guts and horrible hygiene. He needed something to get rid of the smell and he was very hopeful in thinking that the place would have scented candles or air freshener or something. Hell, he’d even go as far as nuzzling his face into one of the teens.

He opened the door and glanced over his shoulder one more time before walking in and closing it behind him. He strode into the room and walked around until he found the group in the second living room. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood there in the doorway.

“-oing to tell you this once, it doesn’t matter to me if you believe it or not,” he noticed all the eyes turn to him, but he kept his on Billy, watching him give him a nod and he just nodded back. He also heard one or two whispers about him, asking who he was to one of the other brats. “I have reasons I want to... get it off my chest,”

“See? I told you! He’s guilty as shit, guilty of somethi-,” he was cut off by Derek’s deep, low growling, his shifted eyes turned on the boy. His teeth elongated for them to see and his eyes were a bright blue and he heard every heartbeat in the room, save for Billy’s, speed up like jackrabbits. He didn’t appreciate people shit-talking the man that looked after him, practically raised him when he got stuck on the mountain.

“Down Derek,” he gradually pulled his lips back together in a frown, but his eyes and teeth stayed the same. His growl quieted a little, but could still be heard by the group and his eyes were still on the boy, whose heartbeat was the fasted and he could smell faint scent of sweat starting to spread and he caught the fear coming off of him in waves. The scents actually added to the horrible one still hitting his senses and he really needed something to smell.

“What the hell was that...” he heard the other boy mutter quietly, his voice a cracky, shaky whisper.

“That... was a werewolf growling,” Bill pointed out the obvious and he felt a little smirk try to lift the corner of his lip. He sounded like he was showing him off, like he was his prized possession.

“A... a werewolf...” the black haired girl sounded almost doubtful, unbelieving.

“You got it,” the old man confirmed and Derek nearly rolled his eyes when he heard a scoff and a few incredulous noises. He turned to look at Billy, his eyes normal again, just as he looked back at him. “You kill it?” he asked and Derek showed him one of his hands, his fingers and palm covered in Wendigo blood.

“He killed someone!” he was sure the redheaded girl yelled it and he turned to look at her, seeing the start of tears.

“Not some _one_...” the old man started to correct and Derek walked off to find a scented candle or anything that would get rid of the horrendous smell, seriously, he may need supernatural therapy. “... Some _thing_ ,”

“What’d you mean?” blondie asked, sounding calmer and more sensible than the others. He opened a few drawers, hearing a few whispers about him again, but he kept looking, he needed to get rid of the damn smell.

“There’s a curse that dwells in these mountains. Should any man or woman resort to cannibalism in these woods, the spirit of the Wendigo shall be unleashed,” he started ominously and right from the start, may aswell get your popcorn. Derek finally found a candle, not a scented one though so he put it back.

“... _oh crap,_ ” he heard the one he growl at whisper. He was sure that no one else heard, just him. He reached into another drawer. Seriously, did they not have any scented ones?

“He killed a Wendigo, a creature that lost every piece of humanity and became a monster that can’t be killed by normal means,” he said darkly and he could feel the emotions in the room, fear, anxiety, dread, concern. The tension was strong.

“But he killed one,” the black haired girl spoke, most likely pointing at him from the sound of clothes rustling. He moved across the room, walking over to the other cabinet.

“He ain’t normal. Like I said, he’s a werewolf, was born one. He’s stronger, faster, smarter and a lot more dangerous than anyone in this room. If he was Feral, we’d all be dead already. He’s the best chance we have at survivin’ tonight,” he opened the first drawer and he _finally_ found a damn scented candle. He grabbed it and closed the drawer, walking back over to the old man.

“Lighter,” was all he said and he was tossed a little, silver case. Derek instantly lit the candle and held it under his nose, giving back the lighter without looking. He ignored the looks and leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed and he just inhaled the scent... it wasn’t that strong, so it wasn’t working as well.

“Why are... you- smelling a candle?” the blonde hesitated.

“Werewolves senses are heightened and more sensitive. Wendigo’s smell rancid, rotten, like a sewer and animal guts, they smell dead, and it’s messing with my senses. I’m trying to get rid of it... and this candle isn’t doing anything,” he huffed and blew it out, putting it down on the drawer table.

“Can smell me if you like,” Bill offered jokingly.

“You smell just as bad as a Wendigo,” he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest again.

“What about one of them?” the old man pointed to the teens and Derek instantly snorted and shook his head.

“They smell better than the Wendigo, but I’m not gonna scent some kid. Probably try to have me arrested for molestation,” he scoffed.

“Scent? Molestation?” the blonde boy asked, like he was a little curious to know what they were talking about. He may as well explain.

“I need a stronger scent than the Wendigo. You’re full of hormones and pheromones, the scent is stronger and more alive. I said you’d arrest me because I’d have to scent you, I’d have to face my nose to an area that gives off the most hormone, like your crotch, hips, sides, chest or neck. It’s called scenting, or nuzzling,” though nuzzling was more of a cuddling thing.

“Any volunteers?” Billy asked and Derek huffed at him, sending a faint glare his way. Yeah, the scent would clear his nose, but he wouldn’t do it if they weren't willing. “How about you vote on it?” he nearly laughed when almost all of them turned to look at the boy that shit-talked the old man, the one he growled at when he first got there.

“You’re all throwing me under the bus, huh?” he asked, his voice cracking. He sounded more than a little incredulous that everyone turned to him, like they cornered him.

“Actually, it’s more like they’re throwing you to the wolves, or wolf,” he corrected and pushed from the wall, heading out towards the kitchen to wash the blood from his hands. He turned on the tap and rinsed his palms, fingers and nails, getting everything out before turning it off and heading back out and to the room next to where everyone was. He was sure the kid wanted this to be a private thing, so the room next door would do.

He heard a sigh or a huff and heard footsteps, telling him that the guy was following. He waited a few seconds until he entered the same room and nodded to his torso. “Jacket off,” he said quietly, making sure it was only the guy that heard. With another huff, he slipped out of it and tossed it to one of the seats off to the side. He was standing there in his vest shirt, his arms bare. He was a good build, so he looked after himself.

“Face me or turn around,” he basically ordered and he just stood there, looking at him with a confused expression. He sighed. “You can either face me or turn away,” he tried to make it clearer and the boy just gave a quick ‘ah’ and turned around, his back facing him. Derek breathed a little and got closer, his chest nearly touching the boys back and his hands reached up, one grabbing his shoulder and the other resting on the other side of his neck, making him twitch and jerk a little.

He only waited a few seconds for the kid to calm down before he leaned in and ran the tip of his nose from just under his ear to the crook of his shoulder, breathing deeply to take in the strong deodorant and pure scent that was the kid. He audibly breathed in, feeling him tense a little and then he breathed out, letting the cool air hit the boys skin.

He did it a few times, taking the scent in and then breathing out. His natural smell was actually drawing and warm. Derek ran his nose back up his neck, stopping just under his ear to inhale. His mouth opened a tiny bit and he started breathing out through it, only taking the scent in through his nose, but he had a very faint taste on his tongue, lingering there. He breathes out through his mouth again and felt the body he was holding shift and shaky a little. That was when he caught another scent. He opened his eyes a little for a second and saw the faint goosebumps dotting his skin. He smirked a little before a bit bolder and pressed his chest to the boys back, the hand on his shoulder gradually sliding to his chest. The kid took a quick intake of air.

“This is nuzzling,” he almost purred out, his voice low, deep and warm against the kids ear and he heard his heartbeat speed up considerably. He could smell the faint arousal, the scent leaving his skin in small waves around his neck. He was sure it would be stronger the lower down he went, but he wasn’t going to. He didn’t want to be named a perv or creep for that. He stayed at his neck and nuzzled his nose along his skin, his lips sometimes skimming his pulse point.

He slowed a little and opened his eyes again when he felt the boy shift, his head lolling back and slightly away. Was he enjoying it? His hand came and gripped the one on his chest. He must’ve found what he was doing relaxing and arousing or something, because he was still getting turned on, but he looked like he was about to fall asleep. He growled softly through closed lips against his pulse point and licked him, feeling his body jerk a little.

“Still with me?” he smirked against the boys skin and nuzzled him again.

“Uh-huh,” he gradually pulled back and turned him around, making them face each other and he leaned back in, his face pressed into his neck.

“Looked like you were about to drop,” he chuckled and planted a kiss just behind his ear, feeling the boy tense under him. He pulled back with a seductive smirk and moved to walk away, only to be grabbed by his arm and pulled back. He instantly felt lips on his, in a sloppy, inexperienced kiss.

It was gone as soon as it happened, like a quick peck. And the kid was walking off, grabbing his jacket on the way. He followed behind with a victorious smirk.

“Good, you’re back,” the old man said. “Aright, you’ll all need to find somewhere safe,” he instructed as soon as they were back in the room. Derek crossed his arms over his chest again and kept an ear out, his posture, senses and mood back to serious and alert.

“The basement might be okay...” the blonde said.

“Okay. Get down there, now, all of you, and wait,” Billy then turned to him, his face just as serious. He already knew what he wanted before he said anything. “Keep look out... in your other form,” he nodded back and stepped away from everyone, changing on the spot with a few deep, painful sounding growls. He could faintly hear everyone in the room shifting, whimpering, freaking out or just gasping. Everyones hearts were fast and he was finally done. Crouched on the ground, completely transformed into one of his stronger, faster forms.

He gradually stood up, shaking his head a little and turned to face everyone, seeing the looks on their faces. He’d laugh if this wasn’t a serious time. He looked to the old man.

“Good. Everyone down to the basement,” the guy ordered and he took one glance at the kid he’d nuzzled, seeing the awe in his eyes.

“That’s bad-ass,” he said before being shoved to get a move on. He growled at him, or purred, it sounded more like a purr.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I did :)


End file.
